justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Can’t Take My Eyes Off You
Classic Mode only |artist = (JD4) (The Sunhill Gang) ( ) |year = 1982 |difficulty = (Classic/Mashup) (Alternate) |nogm = 1 each (Classic) 2 (Alternate) |dg = / (Classic) (Alternate) |mashup = Only available on Wii U |alt = Alternate/Wrestler version |mode = Duet (Classic) Solo (Alternate) |pc = Dark Pink/Yellow (Classic) Purple (Alternate) |gc = Cyan/Dark Blue (Classic) Cyan (Alternate) |lc = Orange (JD4 All) Light Blue (Post-''JD4'') |pictos = 92 (Classic) 138 (Alternate) 80 (Mashup) |nowc = TakeMyEyesOff (JD4) CantTakeMyEyes (NOW) |perf = Classic Julia Spiesser (P1) Shirley Henault (P2) Alternate/Wrestler version Mehdi Kerkouche |kcal = 13 |dura = 3:49}} "Can't Take My Eyes Off You", by Boys Town Gang is featured on , , , and . The artist is credited as The Sunhill Gang in Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancers Classic 'P1' *Pink fringe dress cuffed around the neck *Banged bob haircut *Dark blue leather boots up to the knees. *Red outline. 'P2' *Yellow spaghetti-strap fringe dress *Regular bob haircut *Pink platform shoes. *Red outline Wrestler Version The coach is basically P1 from The Final Countdown. He retains his purple suit and fighter mask. Unlike his performance in his debut, he wears his purple cape for the entirety of the routine and his glove is cyan instead of black. He has an yellow outline. myeyesoffcoach1.png|P1 myeyesoffcoach2.png|P2 canttakemyeyesalt coach 1 big.png|Alternate Background Classic Some colorful floating dots that bounce around. There are also lights that flash from the floor and a light in the ceiling. Those lights flash red, green, and blue. Alternate The shape and style from the background in The Final Countdown. It has some of the floor lights from the original. Gold Moves Classic There is 1 Gold Move in the Classic routine. Note that the gold move is done from right to left (P2 to P1): Gold Move: P2, bring your arms towards P1. P1, throw your arms to grab P2's arms. CantTakeMyEyesGM.png|Gold Move Can'tTakeMyEyesGM.gif|Gold Move in-game Alternate There are''' 2 Gold Moves''' in the alternate routine: Gold Move 1: Blow a kiss with your right hand. Gold Move 2: Throw both your arms in a big circle. Canttakemyeyesalt Gold Move 1.png|Gold Move 1 Can'tTakeMyEyesAltGM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Canttakemyeyesalt Gold Move 2.png|Gold Move 2 Can'tTakeMyEyesAltGM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Dance Quests ''Just Dance 4 Wii, PS3, Xbox 360 * Two players get 3 stars on both choreographies * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Alternate Version * Get all Gold Moves * Get GOOD when "I love you baby" is sung Wii U * Two players get 3 stars on both choreographies * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get 5 stars on the Alternate Version * Get all Gold Moves * Get GOOD when "I love you baby" is sung Mashup ''Can't Take My Eyes Off You has a Mashup which is exclusive to the Wii U. Dancers *''Marcia Baila'' *''What You Waiting For?'' *''Idealistic'' *''Think'' *''What You Waiting For?'' *''TiK ToK'' *''Idealistic'' *''Think'' *''What You Waiting For?'' *''Tik Tok'' *''Idealistic'' *''Marcia Baila'' *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' (Alternate) *''Futebol Crazy'' *''Tik Tok'' *''Idealistic'' *''Think'' *''What You Waiting For?'' *''Marcia Balia'' *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' (Alternate) *''Futebol Crazy'' *''Marcia Baila'' Appearances in Mashups Can't Take My Eyes Off You ''is featured in the following Mashups: Classic * ''Ievan Polkka (B.F.F) * Love Is All (Sisters Duet) Alternate * 4x4 (Best of JD 4) * Flashdance ... What A Feeling * Gentleman * I Kissed a Girl * Love You Like A Love Song * Moskau * Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * #thatPOWER * Y.M.C.A. * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) (Funny Guys) * You’re the First, the Last, My Everything * Scream & Shout (American Dream) Captions The Alternate dancer of Can’t Take My Eyes Off You ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Crazy Wrestler * Cute Wrestler * Gracious Strikes * Funny Wrestler * Huggy * Wrestler’s Skip * Wrestler’s Stroll * Wrestler’s Walk Trivia * The Classic routine reuses a move from ''I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’. * P2 resembles Proud Mary. * P1’s glove is cyan in the routine. However, in the menu, it is shown to be green. * Can’t Take My Eyes Off You’s menu square is different on Just Dance 4 and Just Dance Wii U. * The Mashup features only seven different dancers. The only male dancer in it is the alternate dancer for the same song. ** Also, this is one of the three Mashups in the game with only one Just Dance 4 dancer, along with Maneater and Oops!...I Did It Again. * This is the sixth cover made by an artist who is not affiliated with Ubisoft Studios, after Toxic, Holiday, '' Here Comes the Hotstepper, ''Jump (For My Love), and Beautiful Liar. It is followed by Never Can Say Goodbye. * In Just Dance 4, the lyric weak from The thought of you leaves me weak does not get completely highlighted. This was fixed in the song's later appearances. * In the February teaser, the Alternate routine is shown as Wrestler Version''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X1trRJHdMkk. ** However, it just appears as ''ALTERNATE on the menu. ** Also, completing the routine will unlock the old version of The Final Countdown’s avatar. * In the Just Dance Now menu, the Classic and the Wrestler routines have different preview audios: the Classic version plays the first chorus, while the Alternate plays the second verse. * In a pilot for the TV show We Bare Bears, the three main characters are seen playing something similar to Just Dance. The coaches on the screen look exactly like the ones from this routine.https://youtu.be/F118YYgKzZQ?t=177 Gallery CantEyesJD4Square.png |''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' canttakemyeyes.jpg|''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' (Post-''Just Dance 4'') Canttakemyeyesalt.jpg|''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' (Alternate/Wrestler version) EyesOffinactive.png|''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' on the Just Dance 4 menu EyesOffactive.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover canttakemyeyes_cover_albumcoach.png|Album coach canttakemyeyes_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover canttakemyeyesalt_cover@2x.jpg|Wrestler Version's Just Dance Now cover 69p2yay!!.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2014 70log.png|Wrestler Version's avatar on Just Dance 2014 69.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games 20069.png|P2's Golden avatar 30069.png|P2's Diamond avatar 70.png|Wrestler Version's avatar on Just Dance 2015/2016 20070.png|Golden Wrestler avatar 30070.png|Diamond Wrestler avatar pictos-sprite (3).png|Pictograms Cantandfine.png|P2's appearance in the Fine China background Canttakemyeyesalt pictos-sprite.png|Wrestler Pictograms Videos Boys_Town_Gang_-_Can%27t_take_my_eyes_off_you. Just Dance 4 - Boys Town Gang - Can't Take My Eyes Off You - Xbox Kinect Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate Version - Just Dance 4) *5 Just Dance 4 (Wii U) Can`t Take My Eyes Out Off You Dance Mash-Up Boys_Town_Gang_-_Can%27t_Take_My_Eyes_Off_You_Just_Dance_Wii_U Just_Dance_Now_-_Can%27t_Take_My_Eyes_Off_You_-_4*_Stars Just Dance 2016 - Can't Take My Eyes Off You - Boys Town Gang - 5 Stars Just Dance Unlimited - Can't Take My Eyes Off You Just Dance Now - Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) (720p 60fps) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Shirley Henault Category:Console Exclusives Category:Covered Category:Julia Spiesser